When I Think About You I Touch Myself
by krazi4TwiSaga
Summary: 27 yr old Bella, is an overnight manger at the Wal-Mart in Forks, having been away at school things have changed, little Edward Cullen, 17, has grown up and he s secretly crushing on B. Wonder where Edward s disappearing to at night. O/S Lemons AH


Contest entry for Spanking the Monkey!

For additional contest entries, please visit:

www(.)fanfiction(.)net/~spankthemonkey4u

**Title: **When I Think About You I Touch Myself

**Name: **Krazie4aRobstenNation

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella

**Rating: **M/NC-17

**Disclaimer: AS MUCH AS I WISH IT WAS, OR MAYBE JUST ROBSTEN, SADLY NEITHER ONE ARE MINE! SUCKS I KNOW! RIGHT!**

**Summary: **27 yr old Bella, is an overnight manger at the Wal-Mart in Forks, having been away at school things have changed, little Edward Cullen, 17, has grown up and he´s secretly crushing on B. Wonder where Edward´s disappearing to at night.

**EPOV**

"Fuck, Jazz," I huffed, as we left the break room. We had just finished with our nightly store meeting, and Jasper and I had been assigned to the house ware and domestics departments for the third time this week. "Fucking, dickhead James, didn´t show up _again_!" I was pissed damn it and Jasper was my sounding board.

Being my best friend_ and_ twin brother, made him an easy target for all my ranting. Well, him and my cousin/brother, Emmett.

"I say, we head down to First Beach, find that little bitch and kick his drunken ass." boomed Emmett, snagging a grab bag of Cheetos as we passed by the checkouts. Fucker was always hungry.

"Fucking A, dude, let´s kick that punk´s slimy ass," Jasper piped up around a mouthful of Cheetos he'd snagged from Emmett's bag. Never one to start a fight, but always down with whatever the group wanted Jasper always had our backs; poor guy had been grounded more times that I could count, due to shit Emmett and I got him into.

_~xXxXxXxXx~_

The night was moving at a fucking snail´s pace and I was on the verge of a dame psychotic break. Stacking and restacking this damn Tupperware was not my idea of a good fucking time. I knew way more about this shit than was considered manly; Martha-fucking-Stewart had nothing on my ass!

I was more than ready to take my first break, desperately in need of a release. I was in a constant state of arousal these days, and no matter how many times I beat my fucking meat, it was never enough to satisfy the ache. The fucker had turned against _me_ and sided with _her_! Bitch was now her biggest fan. Who the fuck am I kidding… _it´s always been her._

_You are such a fucking pussy, my friend! There are girls lining up to take a ride on our magic stick, but noooo, we´re too busy running a fucking hand job operation! And boy is it a lucrative business, you´ve taken the term ´hand over fist´ and given it a totally different meaning. _The bastard in my head taunted.

"Shut-up, you dumb fuck!" I grumbled under my breath.

_No, fuckface, you shut-the-fuck-up! You´re Edward-fucking-Cullen, women don´t tell us no! Go over there, drag her away from whatever it is that she´s doing take her outside and pound into her sweet pussy until she has Edward Cullen, emblazoned on her goddamn brain! I´m sick of this shit! Either you man-up and stop acting like a little bitch or you let me out and I´ll fuck her enough for both of us! _The fucker chuckled darkly, while I fisted my hair in frustration. Between the almost painful ache in my pants and the war going on in my head, I was on the verge of having a damn nervous breakdown.

Murmuring and bitching at the inanimate objects in my view, I froze, when I heard the voice of my own personal angel on the next aisle over. God, I loved the sound of her husky voice, it taunted me relentlessly, taking over my dreams and my every fucking thought on a daily basis.

Not a moment goes by when she´s not at the forefront of my mind. My traitorous dick began throbbing against my pants, like the goddamn beacon that it was, pulling, tugging, and pointing me in her direction.

Letting my head fall against the shelf, I sucked in a ragged breath, gripping the cool metal tightly, willing myself to remain where I was. Fingers white with the loss of circulation, jaw clenched painfully tight, I fought with myself not to go to her. My problem had just gotten exponentially harder.

_As if that was even possible!_

Isabella _fucking _Swan, the bane of my very existence, prancing around here all night long in those tight ass khaki pencil skirts and tit hugging oxford shirts with the top few buttons undone, exposing the swell of her ample cleavage, taunting and teasing me to no avail; it was fucking maddening.

If I concentrated hard enough, I swear I could smell her strawberry and vanilla spice scent floating through the air. Breathing deeply, my cock was now on high alert and break time couldn´t come fast enough. I knew Em and Jazz would give me shit about skipping out on them yet again, but I didn´t give a fuck. If I didn´t at least try to appease the beast roaring inside me, I was sure to rip someone´s fucking head off!

Ever since Bella had come back to Forks and reclaimed her old job, she´d infiltrated my carefully constructed walls again, and I was left sporting a painful erection twenty-five hours a day.

_Yeah, it was just that bad!_

Hell, I was up to choking my chicken three or four times a day just to be able to function in the outside world. Hence the need to relieve some pent up frustration at work, as you can see, my symptoms are much worse when she´s anywhere in close proximity.

For the past two weeks, I´ve been ditching my brothers on our 15s and yanking my meat out in the Garden Center. Lucky for me, they close that section off at 10 o´clock and shut of the automatic doors that lead out into the black abyss. It was the perfect spot to blow my load, without the risk of getting caught.

Never had I lied to brothers before, but I just couldn´t admit to what I was doing. Especially, since Emmett was dating Rosalie, Bella´s little cousin and Jazz was with Alice, Bella´s little sister… so can you see my point. _Awkward wouldn't you say… _and that´s putting it mildly, in my opinion.

Add to that my newly acquired obsession with vanilla spice lotion from Bath and Body Works, and you´ve got a serious fucking perv on your hands. I was running out of fucking excuses as to why I smelled like a girl all the fucking time.

These days, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Fenmore were sucking my dick morning, noon and night, or at least that´s what my story was… _and was sticking fucking to it! _Luckily, they wanted a piece of my dick so bad; they would play along with the lie if someone confronted them.

One night while looking for a box cutter in the manager´s office, I may or may not have accidentally on purpose looked inside her purse and _maybe_… I saw her brand of lotion. Oh sue me for fuck´s sake; I´ve been getting a woody over this chick since I was 10 years old and she used to babysit us on the weekends.

And I´ll be damned if like a fine wine, she just keeps getting better with age.

Returning my focus to the husky voice of my brunette goddess, I scoffed, listening to her banter playfully back and forth with Jasper and Emmett on the next aisle was causing my blood to boil.

Fucking douches, _she´s my girl!_ I shouted in my head. Never mind that they were in committed relationships and would never dream of stepping out on their significant others, it just grated on my nerves to hear her so carefree with them and she barely spoke 5 words to me – _and that was on a good night._

I always got the feeling that she was uncomfortable around me. I mean, I know I´m a lot different that when she used to know me, being painted with ink and having a nasty smoking habit and all, but was I really that fucking intimidating?

_No, it had to be something else! _

"Team 1, code 15," Bella´s sultry voice rang out on the intercom. "Team 1 code 15."

The intense pull that I always felt any time she was near me was getting stronger. _Fuck, I had to get the hell out of there! _Ducking down an aisle in stationary, I managed to slip across to pharmacy. Taking the back wall through pets, I rounded the corner and peaked out make sure the coast was clear.

My eyes locked on a supple ass covered in khaki so tight, it almost looked like a second skin. Her back was to me, but I could tell she was looking for something… _someone_.Was it me she was looking for? Standing in very spot I had just vacated, I couldn´t help but wonder if she was in fact looking for me.

The alarm sounding on my watch indicating that time was ticking away, effectively pulled me from my trance. Sparing one last look at Bella´s tight ass and glorious legs, I slipped out the Garden Center doors as quietly as possible

"Fuck," I hissed, freeing my painfully hard member from its blue jean prison. Fuck the dress code; I refused to wear anything but my baggy distressed jeans.

_My cock needed the room! _

_Excuse me for being fucking blessed!_

The cool air hitting my heated flesh caused me to shudder. A deep low moan escaped my chest; this, this feeling was fucking euphoric. I was like a crack head getting my nightly fix. With no time to waste, I reached into my front pocket to retrieve the small tube of hand lotion.

Squeezing a generous amount in my right hand, I damned near lost my shit at the onslaught of so much sensation. The feeling of my warm hand sliding down my shaft, mixed with the heady scent of vanilla, was almost too much. Closing of their own volition, my eyes began to play out the sexually deviant things that my mind so easily conjured up. It wouldn´t take long, my loins were on fire.

_Up, down, around and squeeze…_

_Up, down, around and squeeze…_

"_Fuckkkk_…" I groaned out, straining to keep quiet.

My fucked up mind decided to up the ante, by flashing visions of Bella´s succulent lips wrapped tightly around my cock. Hollowed out cheeks, sucking me with the strength of a fucking Dyson vacuum, teeth skimming the thick vein that pulsed the length of my steel cock with every one of my heartbeats; I was so fucking close.

"Bellaaa," I rasped. "Fuck, baby, I´m so close, so fucking close. That´s it… ungh… just… ungh… like… unghhhhh…" I was so far gone, mumbling nonsensical, lost in my own little world of euphoria.

The painful clenching of my stomach muscles were a tell-tale sign of my impending release, and fuck if it wasn´t going to be a big one! Pumping, pulling, squeezing, I could feel my balls tightening with each stroke of my hand.

With my left hand I cupped my heavy sac, kneading, rolling and squeezing my overfilled balls. Imagining my hands tightly wrapped around her thick mahogany tresses, I proceeded to fuck her mouth in earnest. The feel of her throat constricting around the head of my cock, the groaning, gagging… son of a bitch, I was about to explode!

Grunting, moaning, hissing, I was no longer in control of my reactions; for some reason tonight felt different. More powerful! Almost exhilarating! My chest heaved with each ragged breath that tore its way up my chest. Lungs burning with the loss of oxygen, blood pumping by the gallons to the only life force sustaining my body, my dick had taken on a life of its own.

Grabbing a hold to the steel shelf in front of me, my hips bucked and thrust forward racing to the finish. Tightening my grip to increase the friction, my head bowed under the weight of my release. The cool metal shelving was the only thing keeping me on my feet.

Pumping harder, faster, gritting my teeth to keep from yelling out while the beautiful goddess of my visions swallowed around me. "Aaaa… shit, shit, shit…" I chanted as bright white lights flashed behind my eyelids. "Bellaaa… holy fucking shit… goddamn it… ungh…"

Clenching and unclenching, my stomach muscles burned as my spunk shot out in thick hot spurts coating my hand. Cum was leaving my body in copious amounts, making me lightheaded from so much loss.

My knees buckled, but not even that could make me stop stroking my cock. I continued to milk and drain that fucker until I was feeling dehydrated. "Hmphhhh…" the sound came out on one long hissing breath, my body jerked for several moments after the salty thick liquid cease to leave my body.

_Fuck! I need a damn smoke!_

Virtually incoherent, I released my now flaccid cock from the death grip my fingers had on it. Being the Boy Scout that I am, I reached for the stash of wipes I had hidden behind the flower pots; I´m always fucking prepared. I barely had enough strength to clean myself up; this shit was beginning to take a toll on me and my ability to lead a normal life. I needed to find a fucking support group.

_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I´m addicted to jerking-the-fuck-off!_

_Yeah fucking right, like that shits ever going to happen!_

I was so busy cleaning myself up, lost in my post-coital haze that I didn´t hear anyone approaching me, until it was too late. "Edward, is that you?" the husky sounding voice asked. "What are you doing out here, Cullen?"

I stood there frozen, mid tuck, unable to speak, staring into the smoldering brown eyes of none other than Miss Isabella-fuck-me-sideways-Swan. The sound of her voice had awakened the demon; there was no fucking way I´d get him back in my pants now.

"Bella, I…" I stuttered like the giant pussy I was. "I… I was just…"

"I don´t want to hear it, Cullen," she barked, never breaking eye contact. _Maybe she didn´t notice that my fucking rock hard cock was sticking up out of my pants!_ "I don´t even _want _to know what you´re doing out here. Your area is a mess, there are at least 3 pallets still left to work. Unless you want to spend part of your morning finishing up, I suggest you get back to work and stop pissing around out here." Without so much as another word, she spun on her heel and disappeared just as silently as she came.

_What the Fuck?_

BPOV

"Ahhh…" I moaned breathlessly, the sound of my fingers moving in and out of my wet pussy was music to my ears.

With the first and second fingers of my left hand, I began to spank my swollen clit. "Fucking hell," I yelped as the stinging pain heightened my pleasure. The walls of my pussy clenched tightly around my fingers; just a little bit more, I was so fucking close.

My entire body was bright red, flushed with the evidence of my arousal. I was on fucking fire and no matter how many times a day I masturbated, I couldn´t put out the flames; because in the end, it was still my hands touching, teasing, pinching, and bringing me to release and not that of my bronze haired Adonis.

Just thinking of Edward Cullen´s hands anywhere on my body, had me sliding to the end of my chair, thrusting my hips forward to increase the friction. "Ssss…" I hissed. My teeth sank into the plump flesh of my bottom lip. I thank my lucky fucking stars that there were no cameras in the management office.

Pumping, spanking, pinching, hips rolling… "Aaaaa…" this shit feels fucking amazing. Clenching my eyes shut, I could see it, the beautiful cock attached to that Greek God, moving in and out of me.

"Fuck yeah, Edward" I grunted like the wanton slut that I was. "Harder, baby, fuck me harder!" I was so fucking gone, teetering on the precipice of utter and complete bliss; it would take next to nothing to push me over that imaginary cliff.

Rubbing my fingers furiously over my engorged clit, I chanted breathily, "Just a little bit more, just a little bit more." Fuck, I swear a little bit was all I needed to fall deep into the abyss of ecstasy. Whining and keening, I was no different than any other whore working the street. If I was being truthful, I was worse.

Here I was a responsible adult, a college fucking graduate headed to law school adult, finger fucking myself to images of a teenage boy eight years my junior. Christ! What the hell has gotten into me?

_Don't you mean what hasn´t gotten into you? I can answer that… Edward Cullen´s dick!_ The bitch occupying space in my head cackled.

Just the thought of his goddamn name made the raging heat coursing through my veins intensify. This boy was a fucking drug and I was a proud addict. The coil in my belly constricted to the point where it was becoming difficult to breath. "God, Edward, please…" I begged to the empty room. "I need to cum please! Please, Edward, make me cum!"

Almost as if he could hear me calling to him, like he knew exactly what I needed, his velvety smooth voice came over the store intercom. "I need maintenance to house ware for a liquid spill, please. I need maintenance to house ware."

He might as well have said, "Cum for me baby. Bella, cum now!", because those were the only words that rang out in my ears. My body exploded with a powerful shudder. I could literally feel the walls of my pussy sucking my fingers in deeper. I released with a shuddering cry of "Edward" falling from my lips.

Long after my fingers slowed, I continued to rub my clit as an orgasm so massive that even the Richter scale could measure it, washed over me. My body folded into itself as wave after wave of ecstasy assaulted my body. Paralyzed and limp from my moment of self-driven passion, I fought to regain my breath.

The ache in my chest and the throbbing tingle between my legs, a delicious reminder of what had just taken place, had me sporting a goofy post-coital smirk across my face.

_This was getting out of fucking hand!_

Ever since I´d caught Edward, unbeknownst to him, with his dick - a very long, very thick dick - in his hand that night in the garden center, my mind has been on a constant loop. Unable to shut out those images that played so vividly over and over in my head on a constant basis, I began to use them fuel my masturbating fantasies.

Let´s just say I had to upgrade my vibrator, the rabbit just wasn´t doing it for me anymore. And let me just say that my new pink Omibod spent more time wedged deep inside the tight confines of my pussy than it did in the case.

Regretfully, I had to return to the real world and my real world obligations; duty fucking called. Sighing, I cleaned up as best I could with a few wipes from my masturbation survival kit and slid on a fresh thong, smoothed out my khaki pencil skirt and made sure my tits were back in their rightful places. With a quick fluff out of my thick wavy hair, I was ready to head back out to the floor.

Before slipping on my ballet flats, I covered my arms and legs with my favorite vanilla lotion, the sweet scent masking the smell of my release that was still hanging thick in the air. Once I was deemed presentable, I sauntered out onto the floor to make my rounds, knowing that I would be back for round two shortly.

_~xXxXxXxXx~_

It had plagued me for weeks, the fact that Edward would always disappear for a half hour every night. It was unlike him to ditch the other two stooges, since they seemed to always be joined at the hip.

_Odd!_

Since discovering his little hiding spot, I´d taken to watching him every night - without his knowledge of course – but nevertheless, I waited in the wings after that first night and every other that followed, just to see what he did with that thick pretty cock of his.

Imagine my surprise, when I heard him call out my name as he pumped and stroked his rock hard member. There was just enough illumination coming from the emergency floodlights to see the gloriousness that was Edward Cullen cumming. And to think I was somehow a part of that was mind boggling. For now, I would just stick to being a voyeur.

_~xXxXxXxXx~_

I had two days left before I officially became a resident of Seattle, along with my baby sister, Alice, and little cousin, Rosalie in tow. I was skeptical at first, but when I learned that the three Stooges were going to be living down the hall from us; it made the impending arrangement that much more intriguing.

Not that Edward and I had grown much closer, quite the contrary actually; I avoided him like the plague. Though he was now rocking a fuck hawt tatted up body, I still couldn´t separate the bad boy Adonis from the bronze haired little boy I used to play hide and go seek with, while his parents had date night in the city.

_Funny that little philosophy doesn´t apply when you´re drooling over that solid gold cock of his! _

_Fair point well made bitch, what´s it to ya?_

_Well, let´s see… maybe if you´d grow some balls, we both could take a ride on the wonder peen! _I harrumphed at my inner bitch; I hated when she was right.

Of course I´d be lying if I said that I wouldn´t be opposed to seeing where things could lead between Edward and I, but I was afraid to put myself out there.

What if it´s only about sex?

I mean, I know that he´s been jerking off and calling my name for the last 2 months, but was he really interested in me as a person?

I was doing my best to make it back to the management office as inconspicuously as possible, but the odds were stacked against me. As per usual, I slipped through the back patio doors of the garden center that led in to the sporting goods department; watching Edward had set my girlie bits a blaze and I was in desperate need of some type of release.

"Ms. Swan!" called Victoria, the associate working in toys.

I mentally counted to ten, willing myself not to turn around and rip her fucking head off. "Yes, Victoria," I responded in my best June Cleaver voice. "What can I do for you?" My words were clipped, making it hard to hide my annoyance. I even had a fake smile plastered across my face for added effect, even though the sound of her voice was like nails scrapping on a fucking chalk board.

Couple that with constant throbbing in my pussy and you´ve got a ticking time bomb on your hands; I was two seconds away from exploding. This shit had better be important! Not trusting myself to refrain from doing the poor girl bodily harm, I decided to that I should ask her to if the matter was one of life or death. "Victoria, I´m in a bit of a hurry," I said in a bit of a warning tone. "So if this can wait, it would be better if you spoke to me after your lunch." I even gave her my famous bitch brow for added effect.

"N-n-no," she stuttered nervously.

"No it´s not important or _no_ it can´t wait?" I asked somewhat impatiently.

"I-it c-can w-wait." She stammered staring down at her hands.

"Okay then, come and find me as soon as you clock in from your lunch break." By the time I was finished speaking I was right in front of the black swinging doors that led into the stock room, only thing left was to push my way through and take care of business and that´s exactly what I did.

I ducked into the management office, my private little refuge, letting the door slam behind me before anymore of my befuddled associates could stop me.

Releasing a sigh of relief at not getting caught, I crossed the room in two long strides and dropped into my comfy desk chair. Closing my eyes, I let the recent visions of sweat covered messy bronze locks dance behind my eyelids. The more I thought about Edward and his glorious manhood, the more heated my flesh became.

In a matter of seconds I was panting like a bitch in heat. Running my fingertips over my extra sensitive skin leaving little trails of gooseflesh in their wake, my hands moved sensually all over my body. The feeling of my nipples taunt against the lace demi-cups of my bra was almost painful.

As if it was the most natural thing to do, my hands made quick work of the buttons on my shirt, yanking the cups down to free my throbbing nipples, I sighed as the cool air made them hard enough to cut glass.

"Unghh…" I moaned, kneading and tweaking, tugging and elongating the dusty rose buds.

I was dangerously close to combusting; my mind was overloaded with every grunt, moan, hiss and _fuck_ that spewed from Edward´s kissable mouth. The deep guttural sound of him calling my name as his body released his precious seed, was so fucking erotic.

Tonight, I opted to go commando, giving me easy access to my soaking clit. At some point, I have no idea when, my skirt ended up around my waist.

Already, I was so fucking wet and my pussy was still gushing fluid. Gliding one had down to my needy pussy, I continued to tug at my tender nipples. "Aaaa," the sound fell from my lips in a breathless whisper.

My head fell back against the chair as complete euphoria took over my body. "Yes, Edward," I mewled, overwrought with sensation. "Ungh… yes, baby… right… ungh… there… fuckkk…" Kneading, pinching, fingers sloshing in and out of my wet heat, I was too fucking gone to notice that I wasn´t alone anymore.

The sound of a sharp inhale had my eyes flying open and my skin erupting in a scarlet hue. Wide brown eyes locked with equally wide and smoldering green ones. Almost as if in a trance, I watched Edward´s glistening pink tongue slither out of his mouth and coat his bottom lip with moisture.

_Hottest fucking thing EVER!_

Much to my surprise, my fingers never stopped their ministrations, if anything they began pumping in and out, kneading and pinching with a renewed vigor. Had I finally grown some balls? Was I really going to do this? Masturbate? Right here, in front of Edward - fucking Greek God – Cullen?

The answer was simple… yes!

Hell fucking yes!

"Edward, lock the door." I instructed, voice dripping with so much sex I almost didn't recognize that it was me talking.

"M-M-Miss Swa… I mean B-B-Bella…" he stammered, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Fuck… I can´t believe… I mean… Holy fucking shit, I´m staring at your fucking pussy, Bella. Your very wet, very swollen, very fucking pink pussy, son of a bitch!" He huffed in disbelief, fisting his unruly locks with one hand and palming his very hard cock with the other.

"Are you sure you can see it?" I whined like the newly crowned slut that I was. "You´re sooo far away, I bet if you _cum_ closer you could see it better." I ran the index finger from my left hand through my juices, brought it to my mouth, slipped it in and sucked off my juices.

"Motherfucker!" Edward hissed, popping the fly of his jeans open to release the beast, hiding in his pants. _Fuck! God, it was even prettier in person!_ "Bella, you look so fucking sexy, baby. I can´t tell you how many times I´ve dreamt of what your body would look like naked. Fuck, I can smell you," he said huskily, stroking the silky smooth skin of his HUGE cock.

Stalking toward my with his dick leading the way, Edward had the look of a man on a mission. What the fuck was he doing? This was getting out of hand! There could only be touching and even that was limited to self-pleasure only, there could be not fucking, well, not today at least.

I had to somehow snap out this lust induced fog and somehow stop Edward, because if I didn't, I would be riding the golden peen harder than the Lone Ranger rode Tonto in about T minus 5 seconds.

Finally finding my voice, I squeaked, "Edward, stop!" I wanted to fucking cry as I watched my words register with him, the little fucking pout he was now sporting was doing nothing to help resolve. "I mean, you can watch and touch yourself, but as long as we´re still working here, we can´t touch each other. Fucking sucks but that´s how it is!

My fingers pumped noisily in and out of my sopping pussy, keeping time with his strokes. "Well fuck, Bella," he huffed in annoyance. "That just changes everything, now doesn´t it?

My chest felt like it was weighted down with lead, my breaths were so labored. The sight of Edward pumping his thick cock, while rolling and tugging on his ball sac was sending bolts of electricity shooting through my body. "Arghhhh…" the low rumbling growl ripped through my chest, causing Edward to flash a cocky smirk my way.

"Shit, you like that B?" he asked, moving closer, but not close enough. "You like watching me stroke my big cock? You like how hard it is for you, baby?" I fought to keep my eyes open, but his words, his actions, even his fucking smell… it was all too much and my heavy lids gave in to the need to close. "Open your fucking eyes, Bella!" he growled menacingly.

He was playing my body like a fucking fiddle, seeing how his words caused a gush of fluid to burst from my body. I was almost embarrassed by how wet I was.

_Almost! _

"Edward, please…" I begged shamelessly. "I need more! Make me cum! Please, baby, make me cum!" I could feel the sweat of my exertion trickle down the valley of my breast and the way Edward´s eyes trailed down my body; he saw it too.

"I´m so fucking close, baby... ungh…" he whispered. Pinched those pretty titties for me… tug on ´em… make ´em nice and hard for me. That´s it baby! Fuck, you´re so wet. Is all that for me?"

"Mmmm…" was all I could manage, the damn was breaking and I could no longer control myself. "Ungh… shit… I… fuck… Edward, I´m cumming!" My muscles clenched and my release shot through me like a rocket. My ears were ringing and bright spots covered my eyes.

"Fuck, fuck, fuckkkkk…" that was all the warning I got before Edward shot his thick white cum all over my smooth mound.

The sight of him marking me with his cum sent my body spiraling out of control again. Edward fucking Cullen had just jizzed all over my pussy! What the fuck! To date this was the hottest sexual experience that I had ever encountered.

"Damn, Cullen, that was…" words escaped, as none seemed suitable to describe what had just taken place.

His answer was a breathless chuckle; it would appear that Mr. Cullen was having just as much trouble as I was catching his breath.

"Guess that´s why, when I think about you, I touch myself." I said running a nonchalant finger through his hot seed and bringing it to my lips. "Mmmm…" I hummed in satisfactions; he tasted wonderful.

Turning my back on him to finish my work, I giggled like a school girl when I heard the door click behind me. 


End file.
